disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular
'Muppet Monster Adventure: A Musical Spooktacular '''is an exclusive show at Muppet Studios that runs from early September to late October. Pre-Show As you wait outside the theater, an overhead screen shows Robin, Kermit, Miss Piggy, and the Muppets getting on board a plane. Robin is excited that they're finally going on vacation, only to find out that rather than Krakatoa or England, their destination is a 'run-down, old castle in the middle of nowhere'. Kermit reminds him that they had to accompany Dr. Honeydew to the castle to hear the reading of his late uncle's will emphesizing the value of friendship. Robin frightened by his surroundings and the door of the castle being opened by a mysterious figure, Robin passes out. Robin is awakened in an underground laboratory by Dr. Honeydew, Beaker, and Pepe the King Prawn where he learns that Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, and Clifford were transofrmed into hideous monsters by the castle's 'evil energy'. In addition, the castle’s energy has begun to permeate the nearby village, causing it to become twisted and evil. Robin asks what can be done, and Honeydew presents him with a special ‘Power Glove’ that takes evil from monsters and stores it in a backpack. Informing him that the glove will only work with ‘the amphibian anatomy’ he sends Robin on his way to collect evil energy (with assistance from Pepe) and try to save the Muppets from being monsters forever. The theater doors then open. Show The lights dim and the curtains open. Robin starts his journey while the monsters look for him ("I Will Survive"). Robin fights his way through the castle until he finds Gonzo transformed into a vampire called "Noseferatu". The two engage in battle and eventually, Noseferatu is defeated and is transformed back into Gonzo. Gonzo sends Robin off to the Deadlands via his cannon ("The Deadlands Conga") where he encounters villainous pirates and reanimated skeletons. Robin enters a forest area where he encounters Fozzie, now The Wocka-Wocka Werebear ("Beware of the Werebear"). After transforming Fozzie back, Robin ventures into the "NeverLeave Forest" where he must fight his own uncle Kermit now transformed into a Frankenstein-esque monster known as Ker-Monster ("The Ker-Monster Mambo"). With help from Kermit and the others, Robin ventures into the river/Arabian part of the village where he defeats Mucky the Monster and turns him back into Clifford ("Muck Monster Conga"). Robin and the others venture to the mountain part of the village where they encounter "The Ghoul-Friend of Ker-Monster" and they promptly turn her back into Miss Piggy ("Doin The Bride Slide"). The Muppets return to Castle von Honeydew only to find out there is one more monster left to fight: the ghost of Dr. Honeydew's late uncle, Baron Petri von Honeydew! Robin defeats him turning him to back to his normal self laying his soul to rest ("The Mystery of...The Master"). Exhausted, Robin faints. Moments later, Robin is woken up by Dr. Honeydew this time, however, all the other Muppets are with him and seemingly unchanged. He is also lying in the hallway of the Castle itself, where the butler Chives (the figure who opened the door) has led the group of Muppets. Chives apologizes for scaring Robin and Robin exclaims that he has had the most amazing dream and describes his adventure to all those present, who assure him it was indeed a dream (with Pepe telling them it sounds like a good idea for a video game and a musical). Chives leads the Muppets to their rooms as they pass by a portrait of the late Baron. Robin's power glove and backpack suddenly appear as the portrait seemingly comes to life and shushes him indicating his adventure may well have been something more than a dream after all as Robin happily hops of to his room humming ''The Muppet Show theme song. The Muppets come out to take a bow after the curtains close, Robin is chased away by Kermit, who has somehow turned back into Ker-Monster. Voice Cast *'Jerry Nelson '- Robin the Frog (archival recording) *'Matt Vogel '- Robin the Frog *'Dave Goelz '- Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Baron Petri von Honeydew, Gonzo/Noseferatu, Chives the Butler *'Steve Whitmire '- Kermit the Frog, Beaker *'Frank Oz '- Miss Piggy/Ghoul-friend of Ker-Monster (archival recording), Fozzie Bear/The Wocka Wocka Werebear (archival recording) *'Eric Jacobsen '- Miss Piggy/Ghoul-friend of Ker-Monster, Fozzie Bear/The Wocka Wocka Werebear *'Kevin Clash '- Clifford/Mucky the Muck Monster (archival recording) *'Tyler Bunch '- Clifford/Mucky the Muck Monster *'''Bill Barretta - '''Pepe the King Prawn Category:Shows Category:Halloween Shows Category:Muppet Studios Category:Muppet Studios Attractions Category:Muppets Attractions